Broken (Thalico)
by PercyJacksonIsLife17
Summary: Nico has a terrible past, no family, and only one person in the world that cares about him. Jasmin, his social worker. Nico is troubled, and has major depression. He is suicidal, anorexic, and self harms, along with a lot more problems. And on top of that, he is a foster kid, who has never had a good home. So when the Graces take him in, he is less than excited Thalico AU fanfic
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, this story has already been writen on another site. im just posting it on her. This is an AU Thalico fanfiction, the characters will probably be OOC, but I'm trying my best! Read the description for details, here is the prologue.**

**remember this is AU**

**I do not own PJO or HOO))**

**Prologue, Nico**

**10 years old**

I sat on the edge of my bed, playing with my Hades figure that my sister had gotten me. It was one of the only possessions I own.

My ADHD got the better of me, I started tapping my foot on the hard wood floor. The tapping echoed through the almost empty hotel room.

I was all alone, Bianca wouldn't be back for about another hour, and our parents, well, we don't really have any.

Our mom died when we where young, soon after our dad left us.

My sister and I where taken into foster care, but soon ran away because...

A tear slid down my cheek, no, I still can't think about it.

Me and my sister have ran away from four different foster homes, all for different reasons. But soon the mean ladies always find us and ship us away to another family.

I turned on the tv flipping through the stations, Cartoon Network, perfect.

Its been two hours, Bianca should be home by now.

I tried calling her cell phone for the fifth time, but it was no use.

Ok, now I'm really starting to worry.

Right then there was a knock on the door, expecting Bianca, I dashed over and swung the door open.

But it wasn't Bianca.

A lady in a police uniform stood there, "Hello, are you Nico Di Angelo?"

"My sister said not to talk to strangers."

"Your sisters Bianca right?"

"Maybe."

"Something happened."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BIANCA?!"

the lady shot me a sympathetic look, "Bianca was shot on her way home from school, she didn't make it. I'm sorry."

I felt like the whole world stopped spinning, I couldn't have heard that right. "Your lying."

"I wish I was."

"Your LYING! Bianca's not dead! She can't be!" I screamed.

"Nico i-"

"NO!" I slammed the door in her face and just collapsed, curling up into a ball and crying. I cried for I dont even know how long. Hours? Days? Weeks? It didn't matter, because Bianca died. And now, I have to got back to the terrible familys with out her. She left me.

Why? Why Bianca? Why couldn't I have gone instead? Why couldn't I have died.

**""Ok, that was short cause it was just the prologue. Chapters will be longer!**

**comment if you want more))**


	2. My Messed Up Life At The Orphanage

**Wow, ok, I just want to say thank you.**

**Updates will not usually be tis frequent, I just don't have that much time on my hands, but because I already have one story follow and a review and all that's up is the prologue im updating again**

**Bedazzled-BookDragon XD well I hope one day wasn't hell, because I hate to break it to you, updates will probably be 1-2 weeks apart. But is the story worth the wait? You tell me. Thanks so much for the review, I expected a longer wait tbh. **

**Ok, this will always be in Nico's POV.**

**He is now 15.**

**Here we go!**

I laid, sprawled out on my bed, head phones in.

My music was blasting, the track changed to_ Monster_ by Skillet. I've always liked this song, one, the rock style and two, I felt like it was written for me. The lyrics where, my life. Also Demons by Imagine Dragons, but I don't like the beat to that one. Skillet is much better in my opinion, but that's not relevant. I'm rambling again.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I flinched and jerked away.

I looked up to see Jasmine, my social worker. "Dont touch me."

Jasmine is African American, she has Hazel eyes and curly chocolate hair down a little above her stomach.

I unwillingly paused my my music to see what she wanted.

"I'm sorry Nico, your councilor is here."

I nodded.

"He'll be in in five minutes."

I nodded again.

Jasmine left the room, I really don't understand why the councilor even comes any more. I dont talk to him and I'm not improving any.

"The freaks gotta go see his councilor." I heared one of the other boys I had to share a room with tease.

I took a deep breath and un paused my music turning it up as loud as it can go.

_"I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!"_

The music blared, drowning out the world. Music was my only escape, when I'm lost in the lyrics, its the closest I have been to happy in five years. When Bianca died.

_"Dead Inside"_ came on, also by Skillet.

I got a few more seconds of this peace, but one of the boys came up and pulled my head phones out of my ears.

"Hey freak! Listen when someone's talking to you!"

My anger flared, my eyes flew open and I punched the son of a bitch right in the face. "One, dont. Touch. Me." I said through gritted teeth, "Two, dont. Call. Me. Freak. And finally, You touch my headphones again, you die."

Right then my councilor walked in, just my luck.

The kid I punched was holding his nose that was bleeding every where, and unluckily for me, the blood was on my hands, no, literally.

"Nico!" John ran over "What happened?!" he demanded.

I just shut my mouth and looked away.

The kid, Dean I think, answered though. "I-I was trying to talk to him, but his head phones where in. So I pulled one out because I know he doesn't like people touching him, but when I did he punched me and threatened me."

Ok, that was kind of what happened, but not! Just enough truth to make it believable, but he had a much bigger role in this. Ok, I shouldn't have punched him, but he was really on my nerves. And, I know I'm a freak, I don't need him constantly reminding me.

The councilor sent him away to go get his nose fixed up.

"Nico, come on." he led me into our usual room. It was just a completely white room with a table and a chair on both sides.

I sat down, but wouldn't look at him.

"Nico, please, I just wanna help. But I need you to talk to me. I know what you must be going through, I heard about your past, but you need to talk to me."

I glared at him and resisted the urge to shout at him. I wouldn't give that to him. The satisfaction of me talking, even if it was just shouting.

He knows _nothing_ about my past, and he doesn't _"know what I must be going through"_ he has no _idea_ what I'm going through.

His hand dropped onto the table, creating a slapping sound.

I flinched, thinking about all of the foster homes I've been to, some if which I've delt with abusive foster parents.

My memories washed over the real world, and I found myself standing in the Johanson household again.

_Mr, Johanson stumbled through the door, obviously drunk again._

_"Get lour ass over hear booiiy." He slurred_

_I knew better that to refuse._

_I slowly approached the drunken man, "DONT SSLOOK AT ME LIKE THAT BOOIIY!_

_He brought his hard hand across my face. I screamed in pain and fall to the ground. He continued to kick at my ribs and beat me untill I slipped into unconsciousness. Its really a miracle I'm still alive. Although sometimes I wish he had killed me._

_Even in the blackness I could hear him screaming at me._

_I covered my eyes screaming for him to stop._

I heard my name being called, "_Nico! Nico! Nico!"_

I slowly opened my eyes, it was blurry but I could make out three figures standing over me, I was curled in a ball on the floor, my hands over my ears.

My heart was still pounding a mile a minute. My breathing was way to fast and I realized I was hyperventilating.

I slowly tried to calm down, telling myself its all just a memory, I'm still at the orphanage, my councilor is visiting, I'm safe.

But I could still hear his voice ringing in my ears, I let out another cry and blacked out.

I woke up in my bed, I remembered my black out, a shiver shot down my spine.

Jasmin walked in, "Oh! Nico! Your awake. You ok?"

I nodded slightly.

"You need to take your pills." she held out the zip lock bag of my medications and a bottle of water.

I gulped down my pills, and turned to my night stand, I opened the drawer and pulled out my I pod and head phones.

"Nico?"

I looked up at her.

"Um, well, your going to a new foster home today."

My eyes widened, "What?" I asked.

"They will be here in twenty five minutes, I was just gonna wake you up. Um, get your stuff together. I'll miss you Nico." she looked like she might give me a hug, but thought better of it. Good, I might just about had a heart attack.

I looked down, "Dont worry, I'll be back soon enough, we both know that." Jasmine was the only one I ever talked to, but even then it wasn't much.

Maybe if Jasmine was my councilor I might be getting some where.

Ok, so, Johns nice, but I can read people easily. He's fake. I know he really wants to just snap my neck.

Jasmine is just naturally nice and light hearted. Plus, Jasmine, understands, like really. I'm not supposed to know, but Jasmine had a life alot like mine when she was young. She got over her depression though. She was a lot more cooperative than I am.

I will miss Jasmine though. But I'm not exited about the new foster home. I haven't had a decent one ever.

"Dont say that, maybe this one will be different." Jasmine said.

I just shook my head and started to grab my stuff, my few out fits, my I pod, my head phones, but I waited till Jasmine left to grab my pocket knife.

I didn't have much, I didn't really use much. Music was my life, nothing else really. I was busy with counseling, therapy and all of that other stuff people insisted that I needed.

"Nico?"

I turned to see Jasmine in the door way.

"They're here."

I nodded and slipped on my old beat up black convers and grabbed my small pile of possessions.

I quickly grabbed my small Hades figure from Bianca. I slipped it in my pocket, grabbed my combat boots and followed Jasmine out the door.

I saw a family of three, A mother, she had shoulder length bleach blond hair with lime green eyes that where obviously fake contacts and a face caked with make up. I wanted to gag, she wore a hot pink crop top (ew! Crop tops are disgusting any way, but she's a mom!) and jeans. there was a boy who looked a little older than me, he had short blond hair that spiked in the front, blue eyes and a small scar on his lower lip, he wore a high school jacket with a blue t shirt and jeans. Finally there was a girl, she looked my age, she had spiky black air with electric blue highlights that matched her electric blue eyes, she wore a Green Day t-shirt, (I already love her) ripped black skinny jeans and combat boots. She wore thick black eye liner and mascara, but it didn't look fake and slutty, it looked great, fitting her style perfect. But, I can't get attached, I can't even let her in a bit.

"Nico this is the Graces. Magen Grace, Thalia, and Jason."** (( I couldn't remember the moms name!))**

I nodded as they smiled at me.

Magen stuck her hand out for me to shake, but I refused.

Jasmine shot me an apologetic look before turning to Magen.

"Mr. Grace, your sure you want to take Nico in?"

Oh, that's why she's apologizing, its time for, _"the speech."_ asking if she really wants to take in a child like me. This aggravates me very much, but she has to ask.

"Your aware he is, troubled, yes? He has had a terrible past and is suffering the after affect."

"Yes " Magen stated planely.

"Ok, well, remember, he has counseling twice a week, group therapy every-" _blah blah blah_, I wasn't listening to all of the stuff wrong with me again.

"Alright." Magen said.

"One last thing," Jasmine handed her the bag of all of my medications. "Theres a paper in the bag, listing when he has to take what."

She nodded.

I turned to Jasmine, half ready to wrap her in a good bye hug. But of coarse, I didn't. I'd be back soon enough any way.

"Alright, bye Nico." Jasmine smiled at me.

I smile back, and followed to Graces out the door and away from, _"Chareils Orphanage For the Troubled Teen."_ where I was sure I would be coming back to soon.

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow **

**Adios Bitches **


	3. Thalia Cant Cook To Save Her Life

**no more reviews?! :'( **

**but none the less I will update... Please please please review guys! they make me very very happy you know.**

Chapter 2

I sat in the back seat of their Mercedes Benz, staring out the window.

I had my head phones in, listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.

I watched the city fly past my window,I could feel Thalia's eyes on the back of my head, but I wouldn't turn around.

I wasn't going to start a conversation with her, why let her see I caught her?

I played with the pocket knife in my jacket pocket. No one knew it existed, or it would no longer be in my position. Especially because of what I use it for, the rest of the world thinks I cut that shit when I was brought to the orphanage, not a chance bitches. And I longed to feel the burning sensation of the cold metal against my skin once again.

It started as relief from the anger and tears that broiled inside of me, but became more of a habbit. Or maybe its just because I always feel that way anymore.

We pulled into a tall brick apartment building, I didn't like it. Dont ask me why.

The car halted to a stop, and I pressed the release contraption thingy for my seat belt,** ((I have an amazing vocabulary, release contraption thingy))** grabbing my things and followed the Graces into the building.

I followed thin into the elevator, my music still blaring, to one, avoid conversation, and two, block out the shitty elevator music.

I stood in the back corner, trying to fade into the shadows, but in such a small well lit place, it was impossible.

My claustrophobia was getting to me, I'm not afraid of small spaces in particular, it the fear of bring in an enclosed space with others so close to me.

The doors opened and I once again followed the Graces to who knows where.

Magen unlocked apartment 213, and I had a feeling once we were inside, there would be no avoiding conversation.

I shut off my music and pulled out my headphones with my free hand, and followed them into the apartment.

We stepped into a living room, a couch in the middle of the room, facing a tv that sat in the corner. Behind the couch the was a small open kitchen with only a counter to separate them. To the right of the "kitchen" was a round dining table sitting in the corner with four chairs around it. To the left was a door. To the right of the couch was two doors, and to the right of the tv was two more. **(( Their apartment is actually what I imagine Sally's to look like, with the addition of two rooms. If you want a picture, its actually the apartment from "Sweet Life of Zack &amp; Cody" more or less))**

"Ok, so Jason. Show Nico around, Thalia, make dinner." Magen said, grabbing a bottle of Wine out of the cabinet. So shes gonna be another drunken foster mom. _That's just great!_ (sarcasm)

I glared over at Jason, but he just smiled at me.

I was taken back at this, my glares are killer.

My face must have shown my confusion, because Jason laughed, "Dude, I live with Thalia. Your glares don't scare me."

I looked over at Thalia, she blushed and looked at her shoes.

"Any way, come on. This is the living room, there's the "_kitchen_" and table" he used air quotes on kitchen.

He pointed to the room beside the "_kitchen"_ "That's my room" then he walked over to the right most of the doors to the right of the couch, then opened the door and stepped inside.

I followed him in as he said, "This is your room."

I looked around, it had white walls, a white bed on the left wall, a dresser ln the back and a desk on the right.

"Mom figured you could decorate how you liked. "

I nodded.

We walked out and he pointed to the room beside mine, "That's Thalia's"

He then pointed to the right most door beside the tv, "That's the bathroom." then he pointed to the room in-between it and the tv, "And that's moms." he finished the _"tour"._

I just nodded again.

Jason noticed the pile of things in my hands, "Oh, you can put those in your room."

I nodded again, still not talking.

As I walked in to the all white room I knew untill I got this place fixed up. It would be torture. It reminded me way to much of a mental hospital, which I have been way to close to going to, way to many times.

I was placing my few outfits into the dresser when I headed the door creak open.

I spun around to see Thalia.

She smiled at me, "Hi, um, so, I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Thalia."

I nodded at her and went to turn around, back to the dresser.

Thalia placed a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and quickly pushed her hand off my shoulder. "Dont touch me."

She smiled, "You _do_ have have a voice. You know its not a crime to use it."

I scolded at her.

She just rolled her eyes. "I like ur t-shirt."

I looked down at my Linkin Park shirt.

I nodded, I wanted to tell her I liked hers, but I wouldn't do it.

She sighed, "Ok, I'll try again." she quickly scanned the room, when she caught sight of the small Hades figure on my dresser she smiled. "Like Greek mythology? I love it, my favorite gods Zeus, I'm guessing Hades is yours?"

Again, I just nodded.

"You know, your making this very hard, you know, I like your style. If you would actually talk to me, maybe we could be good friends."

Truthfully? I wanted to, she seemed really cool, but my lack of trust to people held me back, and I stayed silent.

"Fine." She turned and walked out the door

I felt kind of disappointed, I did want a friend like her, but I just couldn't.

I silently cursed and turned back to my things, placing my stuff where I thought it should go.

After like, thirty seconds I was done and popped in my head phones.

I flopped down on my bed as the music started, "Welcome to Paradise" by Green Day, blared in my ears.

Usually I listen to music that relates to my life, but not now. Right now I wanted to be someone else, someone who's sister didn't die and leave him alone with abusive foster parents. Someone who isn't depressed and doesn't have to see a councilor, someone who isn't on all these medications. Someone who wasn't afraid of people touching him, of letting people in, talking to them.

Anger flared in me as I thought of all of my problems, I needed to let it out before i explode.

I grabbed my pocket knife out of my desk drawer and with each problem I let the cool metal slide across my wrist. Kind of like in the olden days, when you use to try and bleed out the sickness, I felt like I was bleeding out the anger. It did help though.

I enjoyed the burning sensation, like my wrists where on fire, but it felt so relieving, somehow wonderful.

I let the blood run down my wrists, dripping on to the floor, but I really couldn't careless.

After what seemed like hours of watching to run, it slowed to stop and I pulled down my jacket sleeves once again.

I threw on of my shirts on top of the blood, its black, not like I'm ruining it.

I threw the blade back into the drawer, closing it up.

I went to put my head phones back in, but heard a knock at the door.

I walked over and opened it to see Jason, "Hey, diners done."

I nodded and followed him out.

As I walked out of my room I was met with the smell of fresh pasta, it reminded me of Italy, my home.

I looked over to see their mother passed out on the couch, Jason saw me staring.

"Shell eat later, best not to wake her. She's drunk, and uh, she's kinda mean drunk."

I heaed Thalia give a bitter laugh, "Kinda mean? How bout torturous? The stuff of your night mares?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, better description"

I walked up to the table, sitting in the corner.

I looked at the noodles and Sauce in the middle of the table, and not to sound rude, but it didn't look very appetizing

Thalia, slightly blushed, "I'm sorry, I can't cook to save my life. But in my defense I never really had anyone to teach me. But I'm forced to do it."

Jason smiled, "Yeah, I've been forced to eat her poison for years!"

Thalia punched his arm, "Its not poison!"

"Tastes like it."

I was tempted to smile, but held it in.

It wasn't the warnings from Jason that kept me from eating the mush.

I wasn't going to eat anyway, I just, dont eat much. But I forced three bites down so it didn't look like I was afraid to try it.

Surprisingly Jason and Thalia still ate it fine, like it wasn't almost inedible. But what do I know? I really don't eat anything.

I waited untill Jason had pushed out his chair and stood up to move.

I flashed Thalia a small half smile as a thanks for the diner, it was quick and small, but still felt awkward on my face.

Thalia looked pleased to get any result at all out of me, but I left at that, back into my room.

Before I opened the door, I quickly glanced over to see Magen still passed out.

How is this new foster home gonna turn out? And how long untill I get back to Jasmine?


	4. First Day Of Hell- Er, School

**hey guys, so,** **I know its not Tuesday yet, but I got a few reviews and I'm happy, plus, ITS VALENTINES DAY! **

**Happy valentines day! **

**Gnilrets12998 those are great ideas, I might have used them, except this story is already finished. im just publishing it on here. ps. keep an eye out, they may be in the story already ;)**

**Advice? idk, I couldn't see your username... but anyway, listen, I love getting reviews, it makes me happy, but im not gonna like, stop writing if I don't get any. I have a wattpad account, and am approaching 150 followers, so if im not super popular on this site im not gonna freak. and as for music, I know green day/ linkin park aren't hardcore, I listen to hardcore, I know what it its. if I said they where I didn't mean to. But keep reading, like, there are more bands in here, actually a list in this chapter. youll see.**

**Guest really? gods thanks! your review made my day! :)**

**Guest thanks! that's really sweat of you. ive gotten some really nice comments on wattpad, but ive never been told one of my stories was someones favorite! thanks so much! **

NICO

NICO LAID ON HIS bed, just think about, well, everything.

The walls around him, and the whole room for that matter, was black. back and red, making it seem much darker and letting the shadows engulf him.

He thought about how school would start in a few hours, had how he wished he could stay here alone, but it was unavoidable. Well, unless he was dead, maybe he could just die. Then he wouldn't have to deal with any of this, and surely, where ever he would go would be better than this.

He sighed, these suicidal thoughts didn't even scare him anymore, they where normal for him. He'd even attempted suicide once, attempted. But he's been caught by Jasmine, and that's the story of how Nico lost his only other knife.

He remembered the first time he'd ever had these thoughts, and how it had scared him half to death.  
He was only twelve, it had been two years since his sister dyed.

A tear ran down Nico's cheek, as he thought about Bianca.

Two years since he had started going to the dreadful homes alone, he had been through so much shit at those homes. Everything from fiscal and sexual abuse, to verbal and mental abuse.

_The bullies at school, or, as he liked to call it, living hell, where worse than ever. And he had sat in his room that night, thinking of all of the things they had said, and unfortunately, taking it to heart._  
_He had thought about the most hurtful line that came out of any of their mouths, "You should have died with your sister!" _

_No, he thought, I should have died instead of my sister. And thinking a second time, he muttered. "I should just die." _

_Thinking farther into the subject, and his poor excuse for a life, some thoughts started to form. _  
_He gave a quite bitter laugh, "Even hell would be better than this, I could easily slit my wrist deep enough..." _

_All of the sudden, the young boys heart kept, what the fuck did he just think? Shit, is he really suicidal now? This thought scared him senseless. he knew, he wanted to leave this terrible place, but at the sane time, the thought of ending his life, no matter how pitiful, frightened him a great deal_.

Nico let this memory play through his mind, and he wished the thought still scared him. But he was to far gone, pills and therapy wouldn't do any good, he was a lost cause.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by a banging on the door, Thalia's voice rang out, "Nico! You need to take your meds!"

"Speaking if the devil" he muttered, refuting to the pills, and slowly slid off his bed, shuffling over to the door and swinging it open.

Thalia handed him the egg cup, holding all 11,of the pills and a glass of water.  
he took the egg cup up, and spilling the medication into his mouth, followed by a gulp of the tap water.

He handed her back the unfinished water, and turned to leave.

Thalia placed a hand on his shoulder, "You ever gonna fucking talk?"

Nico glared at her, not speaking a word, and turning away from the girl.

She tried to get him to talk alot, would she ever get it through her head that he doesn't trust people? No matter how nice they seem, everything always turns sour for Nico, why even try?

"What ever ass hat." she muttered, before swinging the door shut.

No one understood him, if she only knew what he had gone through.

but he knew that he was only letting off steam. Thalia was a bitch sometimes, but in all honesty, she was alot like him. And she could be sweet, and it seemed she was slightly easier on him.

This would usually annoy him, he was not to be pitied, but he felt it wasn't for that reason, more that she liked him. And he knew they where alot alike, even without speaking to her, she probably saw it too.

Sighing, he converted his gaze to the alarm clock.

The glowing red light shined, 6:25. He, along with Thalia and Jason would catch the bus in twenty minutes.

He reluctantly sat up and crossed his room, and looked through his school things one more time.  
Adding his I pod and headphones, he turned to see someone standing in his door way.  
_Thalia._

She spoke up, with a soft tone she started, "Ok, listen, I know you don't like to talk and ah... I get it, or, well, I dont get it. I'm sure you've got a bunch a shit that I would never understand blah, blah, blah. But, I like your style none the less, and ah, maybe we- or, i- could talk. I'll do the talking, you can just nod? Like, I don't know, just about like bands or stuff. Ya know?"

Nico bit his lip, he knew she was trying to be kind. This was as close to an apology as he had ever heard her come.

But it wasn't the talking he didn't like in particular, no. It was the trust, he didn't want to get comfortable with her, talking wasn't the problem here.

But she only wanted to talk about simple things, things they had in common for starters. Things like bands, possibly tv shows or books. And that was all fine with Nico, as long as it didn't get personal. No, she would not know about his past, or, anything in that particular area.

He looked up at her, and her facial expression was filling him with guilt.

_Her eyebrows raised, a semi smile on her lips and her eyes, oh her eyes, silently pleading with him yet still managing to hold that beautiful spark. Like electricity was practically filling them with a fierce yet remarkably beautiful power_.

_They where the bluest of blues, one might even say, well, electric blue. And usually so full of a fierceness, but also, if you looked deep enough, a gentle undertone. There was a sadness buried deep, much like Nico's, only his built up so high he couldn't hide it any more. There was also a particular strongness to them, you would never see this girl cry. Weakness was her enemy, and she would never show the sliver of it locked away behind her cocky rude attitude._

Yes, after years of not speaking, just, watching and listening, Nico was very good at reading people quite quickly. And to a remarkable extent.

But right now it was if she had mustered up every bit of soft gentleness and hurt she could manage and poured them into her bright blue orbs.

Sighing, he nodded his head, he could always stop if things got to deep. And what could talking about things like bands do?

Although he knew all to well how much you could gather from the simplest things, but he didn't think Thalia was smart enough.

Not that she was stupid, oh no! Just that he doubted she would think the way his mind was trained to.  
Thalia smiled, a since of accomplishment filling her. "20 minutes, lets talk." bounding over to his bed and flopping down onto it

Nico sat beside her, examining her, gathering as much information as he could from her appearance as she spoke.

"So, you like linkin park, I remember from your t shirt." she started.

Nico nodded, not really knowing how else to respond without saying anything

" Oh, you where eyeing up mine so your a Green Day fan?" she tried, and he could hear the hopefulness leaking into her words.

Nico's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite punk rock band, and he nodded eagerly like a small child.

Her smile widened at his reaction, and she decided to try another band, "Three Days Grace?"

Nodding, Nico let his favorite song by them, painkiller, play in his head.

"ok, lets try screamo, we came as Romans?"

Nico nodded

"Beartooth?"  
Nodding again, he wondered if there where any bands he would not know.

"Black veil brides"

Nico smirked, he really liked them, and gave her a nod.

"bring me the horizon? Peirce the veil?"

Nico loved both of those bands also.

"Panic! At the disco? Blood on the dance floor?"

Once again nodding, Nico smiled to himself, he never really thought about how many bands he liked untill now. Wow, there was alot...

"Sleeping with sirens?"

Nico frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together. He had never heard if that band. Shaking his head now, Thalia looked offended.

"Seriously? Gods! You HAVE to listen to them, you gotta know my chemical romance!"

Nico smiled, yes he loved them, his favorite was teenagers. And he felt like that song was startlingly true. But at the same time, he almos had to bite hilip to keep from crying just t the mention of the band.

oh how he had cryed when he found out they broke up, he locked himself away in his room for days and days. not that he didnt do that anyway. but he had cryied until he had no tears left, and as soon as his body produced more, he wa sobing again.

"Asking Alexandria? Crown the empire?"

he likes those ones too.

"Ah, have I missed any? Oh! How bout Justin Beiber?"

Nico almost gasped, she listened to, to that?! That, that THING?! He Ws disgusted, and he was sure his facial expression showed it.

The girl burst out laughed, "Y-You should, should see y-your face!" she said in between laughing fits and gasps., "i-I was just kidding!" She tooling in a huge breath and exhaled slowly. Calming her laughter, "I HATE that guy, I was just messing around. How bout tv shows? Supernatural?"

Again Nico felt his face light up, that was his favorite tv show. Nodding eagerly, a smile crept across his face. It felt awkward and uncomfortable, not smiling for years was the problem. But yet he couldn't stop, thinking about the amazing show that helps his slip away from reality.

Thalia smiled, "Good! That's my favorite show, how bout psych?"

Nico nodded, familiar with this show as well.

"Ah, Sherlock?"  
Nico nodded again, this show was one if his favorites, he had learned so much from the strange man with the cheekbones so distinct you could see them from a mile away.

"Ok, you read any?" Thalia tried, "Ah, you ever read Hunger Games?"  
Oh yes, Nico loved that series.

"Harry Potter?"

Nico had also enjoyed that series, and was convinced that he would be in Slytherin.

"ah, the maze runner?"

that was also a favorite if the boys.

"divergent?"

Again, he had read and loved this too.  
" Kane Chronicles?"

Now that was a good series. Nico quite enjoyed that one.

"The fault in our stars?"

Nico frowned, he had not read that one, he would have to add it to his list.

"Oh you've gotta read it! I'll lend you my copy, now how bout immortal instruments?"

That was an AMAZING series, One of Nico's favorites.

"Oh! Peter Johanson and the Olympians?! Heroes of Olympus?!" He could hear the excitement in her voice and knew this must be her favorite. It at least a pretty damn close second

And oh yes, it was his favorite! He admired Peters character very much. But Heroes of,Olympus was his all time favorite.

He had fallen in live with the characters, the plot, everything.

He had every single prophecy memorized and could rattle off every characters name in both series with out a split second hesitation.

but the seven, they where amazing, each had their own strangths and flaws, but where just perfect.  
Peter Johanson, Annibell charters, Jonathan Mace, Patricia McDonald, Hannah Lenten, Fred Zephyr and Landon Velasquez.

His favorite was Nicolas Di Ameleo, a son of Nico's favorite god, Hades. And he felt like he was much alike the mysterious boy. Hell, even their names where close.

thinking about it, Jonathan Mace and his sister Tamera, reminded him of Jason and Thalia.

He was snapped back into reality when Thalia snapped her fingers un front of his face.

Nico jumped little because of this action, and started to blush slightly because of this.

"Dude, all of the sudden you just zoned out, you ok?" she asked him,

And he waved her off, silently telling her he was fine.

"Well, ok, but we gotta leave, bus gets here in ten, takes five to walk to the bus stop."  
nodding, Nico grabbed his things and followed Thalia out of his room

"JASON!" she called to her brother, who rushed out from his room and to the frond door beside them.

Thalia opened the door, letting the two boys out, befor turning and locking it behind them.

Then she spun around and jogged up to them, and they where off. Off to catch a bus to hell- er school.

**so i really hope you enjoyed. now, i know i made them "talk" but i dont feel like im moving to fast, a mean all he did was nod for gods sake.**

**so any way, ill see yeah soon, er, ill update soon **


	5. First Day Of Hell- Er, School Part 2

**((Hey guys... yeah, im back from the dead. Listen, I have an excuse though. my computer hates me, I would put the chapter in, reply to all the comments and everything, and then it wouldn't let me save it :( I swear to god it wouldn't let me save and it kept crashing. so im sorry, but its Tuesday and my computers being nice, so you know what that means!**

**Gnilrets12998 Haha! Thanks, and seriously? im the first person you ever reviewed?! THank you SO SO much!**

**LeicoAllTheWay aww thanks!**

**Quinn from the Moon thanks! and I know I haven't updated as much as I should, like I said, my computer hates me :(**

**The negative one yep, my brother had leukemia and had to take 11 med three times a day. I know Nico is WAY different, but hey, this is fanfiction.**

**ruins XD a little stereotypical, I don't really wanna make Nico to seanic cause, you know hes depressed. Those are just some of MY favorite bands. *shrugs* there are some more in later chapters too.**

**Nice um, I know there isn't much of a plot right now, but one is developing I promis.**

**Quinn from the moon Beryl, thanks. I cant exactly change it now, but thanks for telling me. Its been a while since BOO XD **

**Hidingwithinshadows thanks so much!**

**anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!))**

NICO

NICO WAS NOT looking forwrd to the next seven hours.

he would be known as, that kid who was in the mental hospital. Even though it wasnt really a mental hospital, it was close enough. or the kid who has to take eleven different pills twice a day. Maybe even the kid with no family, because yes, he was legally Nico Grace, but eventually it would get around that he was adopted.

Stepping on to the bus, he followed Thalia to the back.

He sat across from her and a girl with stormy grey eyes an blond curley hair.

She was reading a history text book, and set it down as Thalia sat beside her.

He kept his head down fiddling with his skull ring, wishing only to fade into the shadows.

He listend to the girls converstion, not caring if it would be considered ease dropping.

"Hi Thals!" the girl said in a cheery way, most likely smiling up at Thalia.

"Sup Annie"

"dont call me annie." she said grumpily.

Thalia would be rolling her eyes at that, " Anyway... annie, This is Nico, Me and Jasons new brother."

NIco felt a tap on his shoulder, and despite how much he wished to continue egnoring them, he glared up at the girl.. Annie, or what ever her real name was.

She smiled at him, but he just continued to glare, before converting his gaze to the window.

Thalia whispered something to Annie that he couldnt quite make out, before she spoke to him.

"NIco, hey Nico. Can you look at me?"

He continued to stare the oposite direction.

Thalia sighed, "what ever dick."

at this moment, Nico really wanted to snap a nasty remark back, but stayed silent.

"Anyway." she continued, " you may not look at me but you can still hear me.

THis is Annabeth, my best freind. and if you would stop being an ass hat she is actually really nice."

Nico still didnt respond.

Thalia returned to her conversations with Annabeth, leaving Nico to his thoughts.

Why couldnt people just leave him alone? it made things much easier.

The bus haulted to a stop, but Nico made no move to glance up at the student getting on.

Out the window he saw a huge apartment building, tall and brick, to many windows to count, well, he probably could; if he had the time.

There was a woman out side walking a big black dog. NIco almost smiled, almost. and at the same time wanted to burst into tear, which he also would not do. When Bianca had been alive- Nico swolled hard, trying to rid himself of the lump in his throat, Bianca was still a touchy subject for him- the longest they had every stayed at one forster hime was one on the border of Pennsylvania and New York, a farm. The father was a drunk, but other than that it was pretty decent. Best home they evwer had. They had a huge black lab, Mrs. Oleary, NIco had loved her so much. But like all the homes it didnt last. Long story short, shit happened and he and Bianca ran away. He missed it sometimes, well, he missed it alot.

Nico probably would have stayed lost in him memorys the whole way to the school, if it hacent been for a tap on his shoulder and a voice asking, "Hey, uh, do you mind if i sit here?"

Nico egnored him, he could find a different seat.

THat is, untill Thalia spoke for him.

"Yes Percy. You _can_, dont mind him. Hes a bit of an ass."

NIco rolled him eyes, glancing over at him, Percy, she had said.

Percy looked very uncomfortable with the situation, but reluctently sat down. "Uh, Thalia? You know this kid?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, me and Jasons new brother Nico, Nico meet Percy. "

Predictably, NIco didnt respond, holding his glare.

Percy, who had tried for a smile. Turned away at this.

NIco counted this as a win, scaring off Percy-and most likely ANnabeth too- seemed pretty good for a first day.

He didnt bother listening to the conversations going on between the three. He had a feeling they wouldnt be interesting anyway. He had more inportiant madders, like hiw the fuck he was going to make it through this year.

For example, scaring off Percy and Annabeth had been an easy task. But there would be people, like Jason and Thalia for example, who a glare wouldnt be enoough to get them to steer clear.

He would hae to talk at some point, the teachers wouldnt deal with him not. He couldnt glare his way out of answering their questions.

You could get gym excuses, how bout speach excuses? Hey! That was an idea, maybe his thearipist could give him a written note! Not.

He sighed, God this would be a long year.

Nico didnt even notic the bus stoping untill Thalia tapped his shoulder, "Nico, we're here."

He grumpily stood, snatching up him bag an following the line out of the vehicle.

As he stepped out on the the pavement, he glanced up at the huge building towering over him.

Just the hight and width would frighten you, but the bricks chipped and windows gaped in a way that Nico couldnt quite explain. But it somehow made him feel like a frightend child walking into a giant prison. Nerveouse, that is.

And he was walking into one, more or less.

He would call the feeling in the pit of his stomach fear, but can you blame him? THis was his first highschool year, and he could safely say that he would be a prime target. He may be scary, but ppeople are bowned to notice him gulping down five pills at lunch, or the numerouse visits to the guidence councilor he was bownd to have. Maybe it would be the fact a theripist would come see him once a week at school, or the fact that he refused to talk. But no matter what gives it away, they would know he was magory troubled, and they would use it against him.

He too a deep breath, and stalked into the building after Thalia. Because first things first, he needed to find the office.

Although that wasnt much of a problem, it was right beside the door.

He hesited a second, what would he do. He couldnt very well stand there and hope they got the message. But he wouldnt say anything either, oh god this was already proving to be way to difficult.

But thankfully, this time he was saved, as Thalia walked up behind him. "So you found the office little bro?"

Nico frowned, he had never bothered to ask her age, but in him defence he hadent really bothered to ask anything.

He almost didnt notic her walking into the small room.

"My brother here is new, Nico Grace, he needs his scedual." Thalia motioned back to Nico, who had followed after her.

The lady at the desk smiled politely at them, "ALrighty then." She dug through a stack of very un organized stacks for paper, finally pulling out a sheet and handing it to him.

_Well thats professional _Nico thought sarcastically.

Snatching the scedual out of her hands, he turned, walking quickly away.

He just had enough time to here her say, "Have a Goode day!" a little to cheerfuly for Nico,

_Goode day? How much more origanal can they get?! _One again, he was thinking sarcastically.

He had walked a good ways away, before realizing he hadnt even bothered t check his locker number. He was such an idiot sometimes.

Glancing down at the sheet, he read, _163_

Realizng he was in the five hundreads, he gave a sigh, he was never going to make it to his classes on time. Seeing how this was starting out, he would probably walk to whole way to one side of the building beore realizing his class was ont the other side. And that was if he even ha a quess where it would be.

Yet he was way to stuborn to ask for help.

Walking back the way he came, he eventually found his locker, but his victory was short lived as he realize his first class started in five minutes.

Nico quickly bent down, fiddling with the locker combonation. Of coarse since he was in a rush, it took him a good minute before the door swung open.

He quickly shoved his things into it, glancign down at his scedual, he saw he had english first.

Grabing the few things he needed, he started off, trying to find room 302.

Rushing off in the direcion he thought it would most likely be. Although he picked the right way, his sucsess was limited. The room numbers where aranged so confusingly, you could have convinced him they where just random.

Taking the wrong hallway, several times, he finally found it. Although he was five minutes late. But he still consitered this a sucsess.

Slowly opening the door, he glanced in to see a packed room. And an agrivated looking teacher staring at him.

He had no choice now but to walk in, so Nico stummbled into the room. Glancing up only to find a seat. and unfortunatly, the only open one was front and center. Oh God this was bad.

"Your late, Mr..." THe teacher started, but not being able to finish.

NIco knew this is where he should tell her his name, but he couldnt do that. So keeping his jaw clenched tight, he made his way to the desk.

She cleared her throat, "Mr..."

Staring straight forward, he continued to egnore the question.

He would have gotten into trouble for this, if not for the voice a few desks away that called out.

"Grace, his last name is Grase."

Nico glanced over, seeign the blond girl from the bus, giving him a _your welcome_ look.

"Thank you Miss Chase, but he can answer his own questions."

"Ah, actually he cant." SHe spoke up, putiing the slightest bit of sass into her words. Nico cou;d respect that.

The teacher raisedher eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

The girl, Annie, replyed, "Nico doesnt talk. He doesnt even speak to his siblings Mrs. Welchen."

"well if he wants to pass ninth grade he will learn." Mrs Welchen said grumply, before returning to her lesson as if nothing had happened.

Nico was having mixed emtions here. While he wanted to nock Annabeth into next wendsday for saying anything about his... prolem, he also wanted to thank her for saving hs ass.

But it didnt matter what he did, because nothing could change the fact that now everyone would know he was messed up.

Nico starred down at his desk, conpletely egnoring Mrs. Welchen's lesson. He might regret that later, but it wasnt exactly his top priority at that moment.

Nico zoned out, wishing for nothing more than his charcol and scetching book that he had received from Thalia soon after he moved in. It was no secret tat he loved art.

He wrapped his lon thin fingers around the pencil that he was supposed to be taking notes with, and started working on the paper.

He had knowen a kid at the orphanige, he turned out to be scitsofrensic a was sent away to an actual menta hospital. Although that wasnt the onluy thing wrong with hi friend. he had a lot going on. But for the time Nico had knowen him, he was as close as Nico came a friend. He was definatly psycotic, messed up in he head, but all he did was draw. (For the most part) He didnt talk much, but when he did it wasnt exactly normal. He talked to himself a lot, very loudly to say the least. and just what he was saying, once again. No way yo didnt know he was not right in the head.

NIco recalled the time when they where room mates. Nico never fot much sleep, but it usually didnt matter. He dint get much sleep anyway.

BUt he would always know what he was thinking. and that could be good or bad.

He would oftn talk about how he "usto be" and Nico had also made out of his nonsensical muttering that he was going to do something before he had an acident, screwing up his head.

He was a full blown scitsofrensic psychopath, baisically, Nico love him.

but that wasnt the point the point was that he was always drawing and Nico actully thpught that might be a better desease than what he was going through.

**((confession time, and this is terrible, but i love, love ****_love_**** insane people. like, full blown psychopaths are fucking amazing. Like, if ou ever watch arrow, my absilute favorite character was ****_the count_**** or****_ count vertigo_****. He was just... amazong. NOw if you somehow find this offensive im sorry, but just... watch arrow and then you tell me you dont share the love for the count. although you probably dont cause im strange. but the point is, just, i love them. please comment if you know who im talking about. i dont careif you hate him, i just need to know im getting my point across. oh, im not sure if hes a fucking amazing in the comics, like, im sure the commics are amazing, my point is im not talking about him from the comics. and tbh, his looks, dont ask m why, but he reminds me of Garard Way. Do not kill me if i spelled his name wrong im sorry. but i seriously dont know why because they dont look alike. but in my stupid little head they do. on with the story im getting off topic and making this way to long)**

Thnking about his old room mate made Nico upset, not that he wasnt most of the time, but he really missed him.

To be hinest, Nico missed the place all together. Now, as much as he hated it, he had to admit it was better than this. Atleast there Nico wasnt alone, the whole place was full of only insane or troubled orphan boys. Nico wastn the strange one, he wasnt singled out, he wasnt different. Granted they all had different issues, but in some ways they where the same.

Nico shook himself from those thoughts, they where getting a little to deep for his liking. and he would have continue drwing, if the teacher didnt walk over, snatching the paper out from under his pencil and creating a line across it.

Nico hadnt been paying attention to his art, and not knowing what he had drawn as the teacher stared down at it scared him. Because smetimes Nico's drawings where... disturbing to say the least. He didnt do it purpously, but his hand had a mind of its own, and if he wasnt carefully watching over it, it drew some pretty bad things; and Nico was not looking for an early visit to the guidence councilor, or worse, the poilce. Which h had already done on numerouse occasions for numerouse things and depending on numerouse sorces to get him freed.

Mrs. Welchen's eyebrows raised, "youve gottallent di Angelo, but you shouldnt be drawing in class. Detention." she said, crumpling the paper and tossing it onto his desk, walking back to her desk. Most likely to get a detention slip.

Dentention on the first day, that was great. Not that he wasnt expecting it. It was guarenteed for him, but he still sighed as h watched her dig through her desk drawer.

Out of curiousity, he un crumpled the paper, and gave a sad smile at the picture.

He had drawn his freind, sprawled out in the floor with his crayons and paper. NIco watching thoughtfully from the bed, as he so often had.

IT was a very nice scetch, and Nico decided to keep it, insted of thrwing it away liek he did with most of his scetches.

The bell sounded, peircing through the air, and Nico stood, on to the next stage of hell- er, school.

**((sorry it took so long, and im very sorry for the spelling mistakes. my computer doest have spell check and im lazy. **

**hope this was worth the wait!))**


	6. I get a viset from my dead sister

**shit guys, im really fucking sorry. I swear I meant to update every Tuesday, and I still do, but ive got a load of shit going on and I just keep forgetting. **

**Im so fucking sorry, I know I haven't been devoting enough time to this story but schools a fucking bitch and im kinda a little upsesed with Kellic at the moment... more like a lot. and im really sorry about reading more than ive been writing I just have no fucking inspiration and im so so sorry.**

**rets12998 wait, two what? im confused...**

** u/6371646/hidingwithinshadows thanks, im glad you think its worth it cause I sure as hell don't.**

** u/6335364/Thetruehero I know, someone else corrected her name too, but when I started this I didn't know it and no one told me till like, the fifth chapter. thanks for the review**

**Guest thanks**

** u/5830260/7childofnyx thank you, and im really trying to update fast, its just not working... -_-**

NICO

Nico leaned against his seat, today had been living hell.

He thought back to the days events, full of bullies, stern teachers and work- which thanks to his ADHD almost killed him- and he wasnt sure he would survive another day.

None of the teachers worked very well with troubled kids, and expected him to keep up with the others. Which Nico didnt very well epreciate.

He had gotten double detetion already, which is why he was now sitting in the pasengers seat of Jasons suberue, instead of his bus seat.

A few jocks thought it would be fun to horass him after clss because he was a "mute". He had been beat up and called a fagit, later they cougt him taking his pills in the bathroom, and if that wasnt bad enough, in the middle of lunch the guidence counelor came to take him to her room to eat. (which lead to lots of questions about why he was not eating.)

He was almost positive he had failed every paper he worked on, and had been talked to after class multipul times.

"So, im guessing you didnt have a very good first day?'' Jason tried to start a conversation, but of coarse, that wasnt going to happen.

Nico continued to stare out the window, wondering if he would be lectured at the Grace's. (he stll refused to think of it at home) Megan didnt seem like she would care if he commited suicide, which was good, because he made no promises about survival.

He couldnt help but wonder why she had taken him in in the first place.

Jason sighed, "right, the whole, no talking thing. You know im not some serial killer, you can trust me."

Nico glared at him, Jason didnt understand, he had no doupt jason was nice guy, he didnt expect him to pull out a knife and stab him. But when you go through the abuse NIco had, you cant help but not trut people, they are never who they seem.

Like the girl at the one foster home when he was 12, Kyle, she was 14, sweet as pie. Nico loved her, but like he said, people are never who they seem, and one dy when they where home alone... well, lets just say that was the first of many days he was raped by the sick girl.

and Danny his foster dad from when he was 9, who arond the outside world was #1 dad, fauther of the year, but behind closed doors, he could have probably been locked up for he threats he had given.

"never mind then..." JAson gave up, returnign his full attetion back to the road.

No one understood...

Apon ariving home, Nico practically flew to his room, colapsing in his desk chair.

He pulled out the stack of papers he was suposed to have doneby the next day, he had attempted to work on them in detenton, but his ADHD was acting up big time, his dislexia making the letters swim around the page, and his anthropophobia **(( the fear of people)) **making it imposible to work. Bt the last part whas their fault, making him sit for two hour in a class room the size of a large closet with ten other students.

Needless to say, he got three problems done.

He turned back to his math sheet, staring down at the next problem, _x times twenty seven = one hundred and eight._ it was a very easy problem =, but his dislexia was making it look like, _x stmei tnewyt esevn =_ _oen hdnurde nad tgihte _and he soon grew tired of trying to work out the words.

_why couldnt the work be in ittalian?_

Nico and Bianca where born in ittaly, and his dislexia seemed to calm down just slightly when he read hs first language. Not to meantion english was still hard for him, hell, he couldnt even read half the disorders he had.

He squeezed his eyes shut, giving up, and stood from his chair, walking over to his dresser.

He pulled out his small knife, tuening it in his hands a few times,before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Today had been hell, he needed something to take his mind off it.

JUst as he pressed the knife to his wrist, someone spoke up from across the room, "Please dont do it Nicolace." her voice was soft and sweet, he ittalian accent comforting him.

Bianca.

He looked up a her, a sad glint in his eyes, matching the sadness in hers.

"Biance." he whispered softly, "I have to." if felt strange, using his voic after so long. Biance hadet visited in a while, needless to say, he hadent spoken except to Jasmin. and the didt talke to her much, plus, he hadnt seen her in a while.

She crossd the room, settign beside him and staring into his eyes, "Please, Nicolase, please stop hurting yourself. It hurts me to watch."

He could hear the tearrs in her voice, and it hurt him. Makin her cry, he didnt want to hurt his sister. But he needed to do this. "Bianca... i need to do this. I need to feel the pain, i deserve the pain."

"No..." she whiperd, "No nico please, dont do it."

He hated these times, when Bianca tried to get him to stop, andhe was neve strong enough to listen.

He shook his head, "Bianca in sorry, but i need it."

"Nicolas..."

He did his best to block out her tears, as he slid the blade across his wrist.

He did this five times, all horizantal **(( plase forgive me if im wrong, i fucking hate geomitry)) **down his pale wrist. and when he looke dback up, Bianca was gine.

He tried to tell himself not to feel bad, she wasnt real, she was... gone. But she looked, sounded so real...

He had these debates with himself everytime she viseted him, and to make things harder, she acted herself too.

Squeezinghis eyes shut and reopening them, he watched to blood run down his wrists

the new cuts burned like a blazing fire, but that was why he did it. He deserved the pain.

Nico peeked under his bed, pulling out his secret stash of bandaids and ace bandages.

He unwrapped a large bandaid, placing it over his wrists and oulling his long black sleeve down. Now the cuts where covered and no one had to know about his problem.

But this time, the cutting didnt satisfy him like normal. The thought of how hopeless and usless he was still burned in his chest, and he had the suden urge to cut himself even further.

He sighed, knowing he couldnt do that. It would leave to must evedence, plus the bandaid was already on. Not that he couldnt pull it off.

And idea burned in the bak of him mind, and he almost dismissed it, before remembering hiw much it helps.

Before he had been sent to the hospital, cutting wasnt his only releif. THere was another thing that worked just as well, if not better, alcohol.

You'd think after all the drunken foster parents he had, Nico would stay clear from the stuff, but no. Infact, he enveid them, pooring vodka down your throat was a great way to realeave stress or remove pain. Temporarily at least.

He glanced at his clock, it was only 7:45, but it was late enough. Megan would be passed out on the couch, Thalia in her room as well as Jason.

Nico opened his door, glancing out and realizing no one was out ther. except for a drunken sleeping foster mom, and she wouldnt be awake for a while. Nico was pretty sure there coudl be an earth quake and the house would fall on here before she would even stirr.

He slowly crept out into the kitchen, getting down on his knees and opening the cubort under the sink. THis is where Megan kept all her "special" drinks.

He glanced around at all the options, Vodka, Mike's Hard Lemonade, Golds Shlogers, 1979 wine, and a couple others Nico didnt bother reading.

TIlting his head, he decided to go for the cleice choice, Vodka.

There where five bottles, she'd never notice one gone, and even if she did he was shure she could easily be convinced that she drank it earlier.

Nico almost laughed when he read it, it was cupcake flavored. what the actual fuck?

He crept back into his room, climbing out his window onto the old fire escape.

He knew this wasnt a good idea, when he became drunk he didnt want to topple over the edge. But he didnt really care, and had never had a terribel history with alcohol. As far as he could tell, he could hold alot, and wasnt completely wacked when he was drunk,.

Drinking till he passed out was also a good way to get to sleep, he often had trouble doing so, so this seemed like a win win win situation. Unless of coarse he was caught, but that wouldnt happen.

Nico sat, his back against the house, and took his first swig.

If he was a normal teen, he would be smiling, the flavor was just so uniqu. But unfotunatly, it would take a lot more than that to get the boy to smile.

He took another swig, and another, and another, adn he didnt stop untill the botle was empty at four in the morning.

Nico was hopelessly drunk, his face flushed and he reaked of alcohol.

He wasnt asleep yet, but his eyelids where gettign heavier and heavier.

At least he had some sence, somewhere deep in his clouded mind, he knew he needed to get inside. Eve if the motives for the ation wherent exactly sencible.

His stumbled getting up, almost topplign over the rail, and he awkawardly climbed in his window.

Nico fell to the grownd, and his foot pushed the empty bottle off, sendign it crashing down.

He laid there on the floor, a goofy grin plasted across his face, thanks to the vodka, and soon the grin disapeared and he was snooring.

At least he wasnt crying and cuting anymore.

**once again, thank you all for reading and im SO fucking sorry about the lateness...**


	7. Kick Me

**dedicated to my amazing cousin Cloe for introducing me to the wonderdul bands i listen to now. ****_Including_**** Sleeping With Sirens (You'll understand later)**

**Ok, first I just want to say I'm ****_so _****sorry. Guys, I know I said I will update every Tuesday, and I swear I do my best to do that... but I just forget. Ill be Thursday and ill be sitting on my laptop updating my fanfiction on wattpad when ill go, oh shit. I didn't update . but its already Thursday and I tell myself, oh ill just update next week. and then it happens again. Im _so _sorry!**

**satani: hahahaha! **

** u/6501640/Pacenya347 : yup, that's the point, plus it makes for better fanficton.**

**(I guess third person for just a quick second...)**

There was a banging on Nico's door, and a voice rang out. "Come on NIco! Its time to take your pills!"

But Unfortunatly, Nico slept like a rock, nothing could wake that kid up when he was tired.

Thalia banged against the door, louder this time, "Come on Nico! Dont make me come in there!"

But the exauhsted boy just continued to snore. But it was his fault for staying up till four drinking.

He still reaked of alcohol, anyone coming in would become aware or his activitys the past night. And the fact that he was sprawled out on the floor didnt help matters.

Thalia tried barging in and waking the boy up, but fortunatly for him, he kept his door locked, and the girl couldnt get into his room.

"Damn it." she cursed under her breath, knowing that there was now no way to get the boy up for school.

She shook her head, walking away from his door, how would she ever wake him up?

NICO

fourtunatly for Nico, Thalia didnt have to find some way to break into his room.

He was awaken by a nightmare, bolting up in a cold sweat.

He panted to catch his breath, although this happened more offten than not, you just dont get usto the flush of terror.

The only fortunate thing about the nightmares, was the fact that Nico never remembered them.

He couldnt remember what had happened the night before, but judgung by the stench, he had a pretty good idea. He sighed, quickly darting out of his room and into the bathroom, praying to god knows who that no one would go into his room.

He quickly stripped his cloths, scowling down at the scars that covered him, it wasnt as if they bothered him neciserily, no, when he saw them he knew he deserved each and every one of them. But they where his vulnerable points, if anyone ever saw them, he would be sent to a_ real_ mental hospital.

He took a quick shower, making sure to scrub the stench off, and tosed his clothes in the hamper. No one would question the smell if they had been sitting in there. Megan's cloths often smell up the whole load.

He wrapped a towel around his pale wett body, cursing because he forgot to bring in a new change of clothes.

Nico darted out of the bathroom and into his room, making sure to grab the frebreez.

As soon as he walked in the door, the smell of alcohol filled his nostrils, and he practically bathed his room in the freshener to cover it.

He threw on a _Crown the Empire_ t shirt, with some black skinny jeans. Nico slipped on his convers, not bothering to brush his wet mess of hair, and slid on his aviators jacket just as Thalia knocked on the door again.

"Nico! I know your up, you need to take your pills!"

He sighed, opening the door a crack to let her hand him the meication and water.

As he gulped them down, she started speaking to him, "So, you let me talk to you about music and shit yesterday, how come you suddenly closed up again?"

This iritated Nico, if he would have know letting her ask a few stupid questions about his interest would lead her to beleive he would open up, he wouldnt have answered at all.

After a moment of silence, Thalia rolled her eyes and snatched back the cup. "What ever..." and she turned on her heel, wlaking away from him, but berfore he shut the door she had time to say, "We're leaving in five."

Nico sighed, back to living hell- er, school.

He snatched up his book bag and un done homework, woops. and shoved the papers in.

His bookbag was back with red sippers, and covered in sow ons, iron ons, and pins of his favorite bands, books and shows.

He knew he had swimming today, so he purposly forgot his gym bag that contained his suit, and walked out his door.

Thalia and Jason where waiting for him in the front, and when they saw him come out they left out the door, motioning for him to follow.

Nico trailed behind, digging through his bag, not paying much attentin to where he was going.

He finally found what he was looking for, and pulled out his head phones and i pod. He poped in the ear buds, and tried to decide what artist to listen to .

Because he was wairing a _Crown the Empire_ shirt, and he didnt have a prefrence, he decided to listen to them.

_Memorys of a Broken Heart_ played as they waited for the bus, out of the corner of his eye he could see the smashed Vodka bottle on the side walk, and prayed that Thalia and Jason didnt notice that it just happened to be the exact bottle there mom had bought the other day, and just happened to be right under his window.

Soon, bus pulled up at the corner, and once again, Nico followed Thalia to the back

He sat in the same seat, staring out the window and listening to his music.

After a few seconds, there was a tap on his shoulder, and he glanced over to see Thalia. He hesitently paused his music to see what the smiling girl wanted.

"here, you said ypu never listened to _Sleeping With Sirens_. This is one of their new songs, its called _Kick Me_. Listen to it." She said, holding out her earbuds.

**((Freaking best song ever! go listen to it.))**

Nico slipped them into his ear as the music played, soon, his fingers started to tap to the beat. It was a very good song. He would have to start listening to them.

All to soon the music ended, he rally loved the meaning to the song. It should be his theam song.

As he pulled the buds out of his ears, Thalia smiled at him, "did you like it?! Their new album comes out March 17!"

He gave her a sencear nod, trying his best to let her know he really did like it. He tried for a small smile, but it felt very awkaward, and sort of painful, so he soon wiped the stupid expresion from his face.

Thalia let out a snort, and Annabeth was trying not to smile. "Dude, how long has it been since you smiled?" Thalia laughed.

NIco glared at her, but shrugged none the less. He hated being laughed at, but it was hard to be mad at Thalia when she was laughing so lite heartedly.

**((Ooooh! the teeniest, tiniest, start of Thalico! Do you love me?))**

"So Nico, i never really got to talk to you. Any chance youll sit at our table at lunch?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

Nico was confused and taken back at this, why did she want him to sit with them? But at the same time he was slightly flattered that she did. Although part ouf him was screaming to just shrug, and then end up sitting alone. But dispite the ruckus of thoughts spirallling in his mind, he gave a slight nod, what could it hurt?

Annabeths smile widened, "Really? Thats _awesome!_ I want to get to know you ok?"

Nico wasnt so sure about that part, but just shrugged, still unsure what was happening.

The bus hulted to a stop, as Percy walked on. He gave Nico a nervouse smile, which made Nico very happy by the way, and a questioning look, before heitently sititng down beside him, as if to say,_if i sit here, are you going to kill me?_

"Hey Perc!" Thalia chimed happily.

"Hi Percy." Annabeth greated, and Nico could have sworn he saw her blushing.

"Hi!" He smiled at them.

"So, whats with the nervouse looks at Nico? He make you uncomforable?" Thalia joked.

Percy's face turned red, "Kinda, but come on! Hes fucking scary as shit!" Percy defended, then turned to Nico, "No offence."

Thalia laughed, "Dude, hes harmless. Annabeth likes him, she even invited him to sit with us at lunch."

Percy looked like he might have turned a shade paler.

"sorry." Annabeth giggled.

Nico was quite amused with this conversation, so amused that he forgot all about his i pod stillon pause.

All to soon, the bus hulted to a stop, and Nico knew it was time to endure yet another day of living hell.

**well im not exactly sure how long this is, but, i actually edited it for once so thats a plus! **

**Did you notice?**

**Make sure to check out Kick Me, its a great song and I ****_love_**** it. Sleeping With Sirens just came out with a new album, I'm sure you saw that in the chapter (sorry 'bout that, this story is pre-written so at the time I wrote this it wasn't out yet) Its called Madness and you can listen to it for free on Spotify (which is also free) **

**ANYWAY, once again, so so sorry. **

**I love you all, bye.**


	8. Panic attacks suck ass

**((hey guys!**

**how ya been?! **

**death and fire : aww thanks! sorry you don't like the music though :(**

** u/6371646/hidingwithinshadows : thank you so much! it seriously means the world to me :)**

**demonic : thank you! and of coarse, im trying really hard to keep improving.**

**in sorte diaboli : thanks**

**guest : thanks so much! here's the update :)**

**enjoy! ))**

NICO

Nico had been having a really shitty day so far, so he really wasnt looking forword to lunch.

He was positive Thalia and her friend woud think of him as a freak. Sure Annabeth was nice to him, but she surely didnt like him. She was probably just being nice.

Nico opened his locker, shoving in his math books and swinging it shut again. As much as he hated the idea of meating new people, Nico was anxiouse to get to lunch. The hallway was always way to crowded, and made his anthropophobia **((the fear of people))** go haywire.

He glanced around the hallway nervously as he speed walked to the cafiteria.

He walked in the double doors, glaning aroun untill he spotted her, the tall girl with the spikey black hair and the punk/goth clothes.

As he aproched her, he noticed that the Bring Me The Horizon shirt made her look very slim, pretty even.

When he was about ten feet from the table, she noticed him, a smile played against her lips as she waved him over.

He didnt smile back, but it made him feel slightly better to know that she was truley happy to see him. THere was no mistaking that smile. IT was no doubt real, no one can pool off a _completely_ convincing fake. And even if they could, Nico was very good with details, remember?

But what ever small bit of reasuence vanished as he noticed how many frinds the girl had.

there where at least six of them, yes, six, exactly. Not counting Thalia.

Thalia noticed his nervous look, and gestured for him to take the seat beside her.

Nico awkwardly sat beside the smiling girl, glancing around the group, praying that there wouldnt be introductions. God this was going to be a long lunch period.

"Hey guys!" THalia shoued to be heard over the noise.

She had to yell twice more, but evntually the conversations at the table stopped, all attention focused on her.

"Ok so, some of you may know, me and Jason got a new brother! Hes a foster kid, we took him in, his name is Nico. Can you stand up so they can see you?"

Nico stiffend, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, so instead he looked over at Thalia, shaking his head _no._

Thalia rolled her eyes, then said softly so not to be heard by the rest of the group, "Come on Nico, you dont have to say nothin."

He shook his head again, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Well ayway," Thalia started, "Nico's, ah, shy, but hes here beside me. Say hi to him when you got the chance, got it. And oh, if he doesnt reply dont sweat it, hes not one for talking, like, at all. But ah, maybe introduce yourselves will ya?"

Annabeth smiled and waved at me, "Well you already know me. But im Annabeth."

Percy glanced over at NIco from his seat beside Annabeth, "You know me too, ah, im, ah, Percy. But you know that." He sill seemed nervous, and Nico really wanted to smile now.

Next was a pretty girl, he reminded him of Bianca in a way, she had her nose and mouth. "Im Hazel." She had dark skin, and dark chocolate colored curly/frizzy hair that was just past her shoulders, her golden eyes glittered sweetly. Hazel reminded him of Jasmin, in more ways than one. But he just couldnt shake the feeling that she looked a little to much like Bianca.

Then there was another girl, Cheroke maybe, she and longish dark hair, but the length was hard to decipher, because it was chopped at all different lengths. Her eyes where like kalidescopes, and he couldnt decided what color they where. "Im Piper!"

Next to piper was Jason, who just waved at Nico and laughed, "Well hi! Im Jason, nice to meet you Nico." he teased.

and finally was another blond boy, his eyes where a pale blue and he had a scar running down his face.**((correct me if that discription is wrong, its been so long...)) **He stood, giving Nico a crooked grin, "Im Luke."

nico could have sworn Thalia's face heated up at the soud of his voice, but she quickly looked away, whiping the redness from her cheeks.

The conversations started again, as if nothing happened, leaving Nico to think. He had a lot to think about, but was soon snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

Nico jumped perobably a foot in the air, he shot around, grabbing the hand of his shoulder and holding it in a death grip.

"Dont touch m-" he started to say, in a low, frightening voice. But cutt his sentence short and let go of the girl wrist as he realized who it was.

He stared into the big brown eyes of the guidence councilor, who raised her eyebrows and pulled her hand back.

_great, just great, the fucking guidence councilor, nice one Nico. Now shes going to go through the whole, "controlling your anger" or "chanelling the hate" God im screwed._

"Now Nico," the blond woman started, "I beleive we have some things to talk about today. Dont we."

Nico glared, but stood, following her to her office, and preparing for another half an hour of pure torture.

After lunch, Nico rushed into the hall, unlocking his locker and pulling out his science things.

Soon more and more people crowded into the hallway, and was very awair of how close they where getting.

with all the people arund him, he thought his heart might just abot beat out of his chest.

He tried to quietly take slow deap breaths, because he knew from exerience if he didnt calm himself down he would have a panick attack.

Nico tried squeezing his eyes shut, but memories from the past flooded his mind, and he quickly opened his eyes.

Someone brushed his side while walking past, and he pretty much jumped out of him skin, his heart beat skyrocketing.

He backed away from the person, but backed right into some one else, his heart rate was flying, and he completely forgot about calming his breathing.

Nico heard a bang, like books crashing to the ground, and he flinched, once again remembering the slap of a hand against his skin.

He was starting to hypervenalate,and he couldnt calm himself down. His hearing was getting wonky, like everything was getting farther away, and as he heared another crash, there was a scream that might of been his own.

People, all around him, they where starting to look, stare, whisper, point laugh. Why did they look so high up? Why did everything look so high up?

What was so cold against him? what was so hard? Was he on the floor? He didnt remember falling.

There was a ringing in his ears, and distant screams from his past, some others, some his own. his heart was going, and he was dimly awair he might have a heart attack.

Soon the distant screams wherent so distant, and they where all directed to him.

He could hear them clearly now.

_Your such a failure!_

_Freak!_

_Mute!_

_Just go die already!_

_Get your ass over here you damn cowered!_

_Ass!_

_You dont desereve life!_

_Deval Spawn!_

They where all ringing in his head, spiraling around, like the people, spinning, turing, whirling, spiralling. Everyhting was spinning.

He currled in a ball, covering his ears to block out the screaming, but it was still there, completely un affected.

His heart was going faster and faster, the shouts where getting louder, and then. There was nothing.

**((Alright, shorter chapter, sorry about that. But how was it?**

**See ya next week! ;) ))**


	9. Thalia ALSO cant DANCE to save her life

((hey** guys, did you enjoy my little cliff hanger?**

**mwahahaha! XD**

** u/6371646/hidingwithinshadows : XD thanks **

** u/6501640/Pacenya347 : Heres the update! I update every Tuesday in case you where wondering.**

**dea****th and fire** **: Thank you!**

**gnilrets12998 ****: its perfectly fine, and thank you so,_ so_ much! Your reviews are always so amazing and they make my day. and as for (I don't want to say her name cause everyone can read this and I guess its kind of a spoiler. idk.) there may or may not be a big plot twist involving her so... but that's much later on, nothing to worry about now.**

**heres the chapter :)**

NICO

NICO FELT LIKE someone had ran him over with a steam roller. To be more specific, terrible.

His head ached, his limbs where soar, his ears where ringing, but atleast he could feel them now.

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a groan.

"Nico!" someone shouted, it was the first sound he had heard- besides the ringing in his ears - since he blacked out.

He shook his head, slowly opening his heavy eyelids.

The fist thing he saw scared the living shit out of him, as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of startling electric blue ones.

Nico was pretty sure his heart leaped out of his chest, Thalia was freaking scary when your not expecting her.

"Oh my _god _are you ok?!" She sounded very concerend and flustered, "Whn me and Annabeth where walking to our lockers from lunch there was this big hord of kids all crowding around someone, and when we went up to look you where just laying there! They said you suddenly just freaked out! Like you had some sort of panic attack! are you alright?!"

Nico sleepiliy waved her off, insisting that he was fine, even though he most definatly wasn't.

It acured to him for the first time that he had absilutly no idea where he was, he sat up, frantically looking around to find himself... in his bed room?

He shot Thalia a questioning look, wondring how he had got there.

"Oh, the nurse said you where fine, but you probably shouldn't stay at school. She sent you home, but ah, I insisted i come with you. to, you know, watch you. If you woke up here alone, only remebering passing out in the hallway, well, you might just have another panic attack." she tried to put humor into her words, but it wasnt working.

Nico wanted to say, _you almost gave me a panic attack yourself. _but that was not going to happen.

'Oh! the nurse said that you might have some minor bruing, so i should check when we got home, but... ah, im gonna leave that to you..." Thalia looked very uncomfortable, and Nico almost wanted to laugh.

He nodded, i was a _ mirical _that the nurse didnt check herself, god... that would have been catastrophic. For him at least, he wasnt exactally in the mood to be shipped off to a menal hospital.

"Well anyway, you can rest, do your thing, what ever. but im here, i was thinking about watching a horror movie, if your interested..." she trailed off, giving him a questioning look.

Nico shrugged, silently cursing himself for agreeing to this.

"Cool!" Thalia's eyes lit up, making her electic blue orbs sparkle, and he could almost see lightning flashing through them. "How does _pet cemitary _sound?! Ive been meaning to watch that for _ages! _"

**((i think thats the right name... its an actuall horror movie if you didnt know. I havent seen it, but i really want to. I was going to have them watch ****_Anniebell _****but that moive wasnt very scary. It wasnt the best horror movie. THe end was pretty freaky, but ****_the conjuring _****was much better in my opinion. anyway, im rambling...))**

Nico nodded, standing and following Thalia to the couch. THey sat on oposite ends, both having their own personal bag of popcorn. They agreed that having one big bowl was stupid, because if one person eats slower, it might all be gone by the time they want to grab their third hand full.

He sat on the couch, silently watching, but his attention wasnt on the movie. NIco's mind was preocupied, he had already made a sean on his second day. _Great. _It wasnt bad enough that the guidence councilor had to make a sean in the lunch room, or that those jocks had almost defenetly told everyone about catching him downing his pills, not even the double detention on the first day. He had to fucking pass out, just. his. luck.

He caught parts of th emovie, a few sceans here and ther, but he hadnt payed attention for the most part.

Thalia must have noticed his distant look, because she leaned ovwer and said, "Hey, at least one good thing came from being sent home early after passing out, no home work!" She wore a playful smile, trying to joke with the boy, but she obviously couldnt take a hint. Nico was _not _going to talk.

She sighed, hitting the power button on the blueray remote. "Ok, not in a movie mood. i get i, but please please please stop doing this to yourself. I know you dont trust me, you dont trust any one. Im not asking you to open up, only to let it out. youse your voice because i know you have one Nico. For me? Can you do that for me? How is it benifiting you to not talk? Huh?"

Nico turned his head in the other direction, he was _not _going to sit through this lecture.

"Ok then. dont talk, thata fine. but stop shutting people out. I dont care if you never say a word to me. ok, well thats a lie, i would really love it if you spoke to me. But seriosly, dont speak if you dont want to, but dont shut me out either. All im saying is i could be a really good friend if you'd let me."

Nico didnt look at her, but his glar soffened.

"How 'bout this."

Nico was to stuborn to look over to see what she was doing, but he heard a clicking sound, as if she where typing.

After afew seconds electric guitar and drums balsted through the air, and Nico turned to see Thalia holding up her smart phone.

all of the sudden, the unmistakable voice of Billy Joe Armstrong peirced through the air, and Thalia stared nodding her head to the beat of _let yourself go._

She knew all the words, and she had a very good voice. NIco knew the words too, but did you seriously expect him to break out in song?

"Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go!

,Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go!" her voice rang out, along with billy's and Nico wore an amused expression as Thalia well, let herself go.

Soon, Nico was nodding to the beat too, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Nico felt like a normal teenager just having a good time with his friend.

All to soon it was over, and Thala was back on her phone, typing like mad untill pulling up _American Idiot. _

"Dont wanna be an american idiot!

dont wanna nation under the new media!

and can you hear the sound of histeria?!

the subliminal mind, fuck Amerca."

she was back at it, once again knowing every word, and not being afraid to show it.

Nico wasnt sure how long this continued, and he lost track of how many songs they listened to.

Jason sertainly had an amusing expression on his face when he walked in the door to find Thalia jumping up and down on the couch screaming green day at the top of her lungs, and Nico trying despretly to hold back a laugh as he managed the songs.

he couldnt recal the last time he felt like this, couldnt remember the last ime he actully had fun.

But none of that matted, becuse he knew one thing for certian, Thalia was a really cool girl, and as long as he stuck with her there would never again be a dull moment.

**((ok, super short terrible chapter, im really sorry. Writes block **

**and thank you gus for all the support on this story. It makes me feel really special and i love you all so much. **

**Thanks Love you guys! Bye!))**


	10. Fucking Luke

**Hey guys, sorry this is supper late, but its still Tuesday! XD**

**hidingwithinshadows : thank you so much, and yeah I just and very self concourse about my work, is just me. I'm a very self conscious person, and sorry about the numbers, I was trying to put the link to your profile in but it didn't work right.**

**Amon Amarth fan : Thank you :)**

**Glasgow twisted :thank you very much, and, yeah, you probably wont know the music form this. But its ok, it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot.**

**rotting christ x : Thank you, and yeah, there are gonna be like, three progression chapters next and then I gets bad.**

**Mis : fuck you, I do read through my chapters thank you. Not the first ones ill admit, but anymore each one is read over and checked. If you where complaining about grammar id understand, I really suck when it comes to that but my spelling is decent. I'm sorry if I miss one or two little mistakes but I not perfect, my brain fixes things in my head just like everyone else and I'm sorry if I skim over it by accident. Frankly the last chapter had like, four errors tops, I re-read it after I saw your review. So if your going to complain id like to ask it be about something actually worth my time.**

**Pacenya347 : Oh my god I'm gong to think about that every time I hear that part now! XD**

**ENJOY!  
-**

NICO

NICO'S WEEK PASSED by agonisngly slow, each day dragged on for what semed like years. Pretty shitty years too, full of agrivated and insufrable teachers, obnoxious class mates and bully's.

Needless to say, Nico was over joyed when he woke up on Friday to realize, it was the last day of school that week. (Duh) Only seven more hours of mind numbing hell before he would have two whole days to do nothing but lay around listening to music, scetching and sleeping. If he was in a good mood he might even steal some of Thalia's chocolate ice cream before she finishes it.

Now he was sitting in last period, his eyes glued to the clock. The bell would sound any second and he was home free. He still had two whole sheets of work left that he would end up taking home to finish over the weekend, but even that couldnt dampen his spirits.

BRIIIIING

There it was, and it seemed like Nico wasnt the only one anxious to get out of there. Everyone was jumping up and quickly gathering their things.

"You are dismissed."

Nico bairly heard Mr. Petterson over the chatter and hollers of the highschool students. He was a nice man, for the most part... A little clumsy and scatterbrained, but he was by far one of Nico's favorite teachers. He almost felt bad for not paying attention the last ten minutes of class, almost. It wasnt as if he didnt have a hard time paying attention anyways, but it was now officially the weekend, he couldnt help being even more less focused than usual.

He scooped up his things and ran out the door, barely missing some kids on the way.

Alot of them purpously would bump into him after his panick attack, which he did not very well appreciate. He had gotten better with people bumping into him, but he still flinched, his heart would race. But he had it under control for the most part.

Nico reached the bus, walking to the back to take his seat beside Percy, who had also gotten beter. He seemed more like Thalia and Annabeth now, just trying to break his inpenatrable walls and show him that he cares and wont hurt him. Like he was tryingot be a friend.

"Hey Nico" Pecy greeted.

He noded, rummaging around through his book bag for his i pod. He was in desprate need of some music.

Nico scrolled down through his atists, making a mental note to introduce Thalia to some of the ones he was sure she didnt know.

He couldnt decide who to listen to, so many good choices and not enough time.

_Asking Alexandria_

_Breaking Benjamin_

_Escape the Fates_

_For All Those Sleeping _

_Attack Attack_

_A Day to Remember _

_Chiodos_

_From First to Last_

_All Time Low_

_The Devil Wears Prada_

_F our Years Strong_

_August Burns Red_

_This is Hell_

_A Bullet For My Valentine_

_blessthefall_

_The Amity Affliction_

_Woe Is Me_

_You Me At Six_

the list went on, but he decided on some _Mayday Parade _and stopped thinking all together.

_id hate to be you when people find out what this song is about _played, and what seemed like seconds later, but had to have been longer- Nico was almost sertian he had fallen asleep- THe bus hulted to a stop in front of the apartment building.

Nico scrambled up, quickly grabbing his things and rushing off the bus. His music was blasting, and he was thinking about how the hell he would ever finish his big science project, so there wasnt much room for anything else to come to his attention.

His mind was so preocupied that he hadnt even noticed that there was another boy walking in with Thalia.

He was a bit behind, so he had missed the elevator and had to wait by himslef. Not that he cared, he prefered an empty elevator anyway. His thoghts wandered, and he hummed softly to the music, still ignorant to the fact that there was someone else returnng home with them .

Nico turned his music up, stepping off the elevator after the short ride up and dashing down the hallway to the appartment

As he hastilly opened the door, anxiouse to get to is bedroom, his heart dropped.

Standing right infront of him- beside a cheerful looking THalia- stood Luke Castellen.

Nico's blood boiled, what the _fuck _was he doing there?!

"Oh! Hey Nico! Sorry i didnt tell you Luke was comming over tonight, i kinda forgot." Thalia laughed lightheartedly

Nico shot his best death glare at Luke, before flipping him off shoving him as he stormed past him to him room. Completely ignoring Thalia.

Nico slammed his door much harder than necicary and fell back onto his bed.

_fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! im going to kill him, im going to murder him with my pocket knife, ill carve into his skin and let him bleed to death. Then ill kill thalia for letting him in here. _he thought to himself.

it wasnt that Luke was some big bully who always beat Nico up to no end, this was real life, not some cheesy clechie fanfiction. Just that, there was something _way _off abut him. he was fake, like_ really _fake. Nico could tell.

So maybe he over rected a little bit, but he hated the fact that Thalia was hanging out with someone as fake as him. He was sure to hurt her eventually.

His charming smile and dazeling looks hid a monster uglie as the devil himself.

not to mention he was rude.

Nico sighed, pulling his headphones and i pod once again, and plugged it into the charger, playing _match into water,_ by_ Pierce the Veil._

_"i kised the scares on her wrist,_

_i still think you beautiful, and i dont ever wana lose my best friend,_

_i scremed out "god you vulture, bring her back or take me wih her",_

_tear it down break the bearicade, _

_i wanna see what sound it makes,_

_i hate this flavore with a passion and i fucking hate the after taste,_

_how does it feel?_

_(how des it feel?)_

_How does it feel well it feels like i'm on fire!_

_wake up i know you can hear me!"_

Nico hummed softly to the song, it was his favorite song by ptv, and he couldnt help but turn it up.

he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped slightly, pausing his music and turning to yell at the person. But stopped abruptly as he came face to fce with bianca.

He sighed, setting his i pod down and turning to talk to her. He missed his sister's visits, she hadnt talked to him sence he cut at the beginning of the week. She got very emotional when he did that.

"Hi." she said softly, smiling at him.

"Hi Bianca, i missed you, and I'm sorry." He hung his head, studying his backpack that was full of work that he should be doing.

"its ok Nico, i love you, and im sorry i ran away instead of being there for you when you most needed me."

Nico looked up at her, she had on sad smile, her dark eyes watery.

"i love you Nico, and im so sorry i left you." her voice cracked, a tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

"Please dont cry Bianca. i love you." Nico wanted to cry also, but he wanted to be strong for his sisters sake.

she slowly nodded, taking a deap breath and sitting on his bed, wiping the liquid from her face and sighing. She gave a small laugh, "i need to stop doing that."

Nico gave her a confused gaze, not knowing what she ment.

"Being all emotional, everytime i come around it gets all depressing."

he just shrugged, pulling the head phones from the i pod and pressing play on the song. He felt it would be rude to listen to it through head phones, but he turned it down so not to let Thalia and Luke hear.

_"Make me a promis here tonight, _

_love like a tital wave, _

_dreamless in early graves,_

_i never want it to be this way,_

_the chemicals will bring you home again,_

_this is it, _

_when its done,_

_we can say that, when sudden death we fight back."_

Bianca mad a face, grabbing his i pod and changing the song.

Nico chuckled, she never did like his music. Although there where some songs she liked, usually the acustic ones, or softer ones in general.

soon he heard some randome song he didnt know, but the voices where unmistakable.

Nico groaned, _one direction_

Bianca was singing along to some song about "the best song ever" and he felt like his brain was numb. _God, _pop music was terrible.

She laughed at his expression, her voice was like bells. Beautiful. "dont like my music huh?"

Nico shook his head, but made no attempt to change it, if it made her happy then he would power through it.

Soon the song was over, and he quickly snatched it up, turnigng it off and throwing it across the room onto his bed before she could put on another one.

Bianca chuckled, "you should start your homework."

Nico groaned, pulling his launguage arts homework from his bag.

about three minutes later Nico was already complaining, "how the _fuck _do i come up with a three sentence answer describing the meaning of this _one sentence?!" _

"how should i know? i never passed eighth grade remember?!" Bianca called fom her spot on his window sil, she was flipping through one of Nico's _AP _magazeens. "How do you like this stuff? the guys arent even attractive!"

Nico snorted, they really werent, _well _that was a lie, some of them where.

_what the fuck was he thinking?!_ he laughed to himself, he was so screwed up.

"Cause its good music Bianca."

she shook her head, "no, _one direcion_ and _taylor swift_ is good music. not... what does that even say? Cheetoes?!"

"_chiodos!"_ Nico called, rolling his eyes.

Bianca looked back down, muttering something about stupid names and cheetoes.

He sighed, crumping up the language arts sheet and tossing it across the room.

bianca looke up at him, her eyebrows raised, "arent you gonna go get that?"

"No." he grummbled, holding his head in his hands.

"You gonna fail you classes if you dont do your homework."

"i really dont care."

BIanca sighed, standing up and grabbing his i pod.

she tosed it to him, and he caught it on instinct.

"yes?" he asked her, confused as to why she gave him his i pod.

" blast your music, it'll make you feel better, you know it will."

"but i thought you dont like it."

"I dont, but your frustrated, and nothing good will come from that. So if music will relax you, listen to it!"

Nico nodded, playing from _sleeping with sirens _album _if you here a movie, this would be your sound track. _because he knew it was acustic and Bianca would enjoy it.

_ thank you Thalia. _he thought to himself.

"Hey this is pretty good! who is it?!" Bianca asked him, refering to the music.

"_Sleeping With Sirens_. this is there acustic album."

"Cool," she nodded her head to the beat of _rodger rabbit. _

He couldnt help it, the music was really relaxing, and Nico found himself falling asleep.

**Hey, I really hope enjoyed! New chapter new week, i'll see you then :D**


	11. I'm Sorry

**hey guys, sorry for another late night update I was dealing with some personal shit and my laptop was fucking up...**

**rotting christ x : first of all, it takes me about six tries to type our username because my laptop keeps autocorrecting it to Christ, and, ...sorry?...**

**Amon amarth fan : Some of them yes, you get the rest for the list in a later chapter XD**

**hidingwithinshadows : Its completely fine, and thank you so much! Will do sir *salutes you***

** so guys, I know there isnt much tragedy and shit yet, but i have like three recovery chapters before it gets really bad. Just letting you know.**

** this is three months later, yes i skipped. So just letting you know, thats not a typo.**

**And for those of you who know what im talking about here (if you dont, dont worry about it, it doesnt matter) Holy fuck Copeland is getting big! Have you seen her laterly? Like, if you google search her, you get a bunch of her baby pictures, but go onto her facebook account and its like HOLY FUCK SHES BIG! If you havent seen them, go onto her facebook, its not set on private or anything, you can look at it even if your not following her. But the recent pictures?! Shes growing up to damn fast! (I sound like her mother here XD) Im gonna put a fucking brick on her head, shes not alloud to get older! Its making me upset tbh. **

**Anyway, this is one fucking long authors note, sorry about that. Heres the chapter**

Spinning

The world was spinning, not unbearably so, but enough that Nico had to keep on hand on the wall so not to come tumbling down on some unsuspecting drunken teenager.

Everything seemed funny to him, the terrible music, the drunken dancing, even the wasted couple fucking in the corner.

He felt as if he had been injected with some kind of drug, and with his luck he probably had. It wouldn't have been the first time he unknowingly took something, and definitely not the first time he had taken drugs period.

The red liquid spilled out of the plastic cup as he stumbled through the room, he wasn't sure what it was, but it tasted good and made him feel even better. There for he decided not to care, he stopped paying attention to what he was consuming much earlier that night.

He felt a hand press onto his ass, making him slightly giddy inside, maybe it was a sexy girl, or guy, he had no preference, and at the state he was in it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

When he turned, a petit brunette stood drunkenly smiling at him. Before grasping his wrist and pulling him against her.

He cringed at the pain of her grip against his cuts, but soon shook it off as she started grinding against him.

There time was spent sloppily making out, hands exploring everywhere, along with grinding and leaving love bites. But they where soon separated in the crowded room. It didn't matter, it wasn't as if he cared about her, and with everyone as wasted as they where he would soon find another.

Soon he found himself in another immanent situation, pushed up against the wall with someone- he never did see who- who obviously was looking for sex.

She never did get it though, as she ended up turning away and being sick on the carpet. Nico took that as his cue to move along.

He had at some point lost his drink, which, if he was being perfectly honest with himself upset him alot more than it should. With so many people here, and so much alcohol in his system he would never find that red drink again. At least not tonight, tomorrow, as soon as he got over the major hangover he was sure to have, he would have to go try some different drinks in hope of finding it.

it had over all been a pretty good night so far- some man had given him the best blow job of his life, he definitely wasn't complaining- and he would have to remember to thank Megan later. He never wanted to go to a party, he wasn't a social person if you haven't guessed. But after surviving three stressful months of school, he decided he was in desperate need of some good alcohol and stealing yet another bottle of Megan's would be much to risky. She had unknowingly been supplying him with all the Booz he needed for the past three months and was starting to get suspicious.

Thank god he had found a decent party, but if was a Friday night, he guessed it wasn't to miraculous.

Nico stumbled through the crowd, searching the area for something else to pour down his throat, he needed more. He was hopelessly shit faced, dont get him wrong, but he had not yet fallen and still had some sense of right and wrong. there for he wasn't drunk enough, especially if he planned on getting laid. although that didn't matter to much at the moment because when he woke up sober and naked in bed with some random stranger, he sure as hell would wish he hadn't gone, and he wanted this night to be a good memory.

After a few minutes of stumbling around the room, he managed to find a table filled with different drinks.

He wasn't sure what was in the punch bowl, but it was sure to be heavily spiked, and thats just what he needed. So he ended up stumbling back away from the table with a cup full of the yellow substance.

It was ok, not as good as the red but not as bad as the beer, so he called it decent and moved on.

It hadn't occurred to him until he was practically to drunk to remember his own name how stupid he was.

He had spent practically his whole life with drunken messes of foster parents, now most kids who grew up like that would have right off the bat decided to never drink. But not Nico, no he still had no problem with drinking untill he passed out instead of facing the world.

I wish I could say he had some deep revelation right then and there and decided he would never get drunk again, but unfortunately, he was way to drunk for that, and even if he was sober wouldn't give up such a great stress reliever

It wasn't untill Nico saw his least favorite couple sloppily eating each others faces off against the wall that he truly felt sick that night.

Even in his drunken state, the sight of Thalia and Luke well on there way to fucking each other made his stomach churn.

In the past three months the two had officially started dating, and needless to say, he had seen way to much of the boy. Whether they where making out on the couch, or disrupting his precious sleep with sinful noises in the night, he was always there; and Nico was sick of him.

but luckily, he saw no more of them that night, because not ten minutes later he was passed out in the hallway.

"oh my fucking god." someone groaned from across the room.

The lights where off, thank god, and there where peope passed out everywhere.

As soon as Nico opened his eyes the nausia hit him, he couldnt remember the last time he had a hang over this bad, and he really wished he had drank some water before he passed out. Granted, he still would have had a massive hangover, but it would have helped a little.

Nico rushed to the restroom, emediantly emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He cringed, before standing up and flushing it could hardly see, so he made the stupid desision to turn on the lights. two words, bad. idea.

"Holy fuck!" nico swore. covering his eyes with his arm, struggling to flip the switch again with his other hand. Damn you stupid bathroom lights.

When he managed to turn the off, despite barly being able to see, he turned on the water, washing his hands with the coconut soap and drying them on the blue bathroom towl.

His head was pounding, and he desided that it would be best to get home asap, but he didnt have a car and wouldnt have trusted himself driing anyway, so he decided to text Jason. He would usually turned to Thalia, but obviouly she was here, and lately she had been to busy with Luke anyway. It was a shame, had actually started getting comfortable with the girl.

_To Jason: Dude, anyway you can pick me up? I got i massive hangover and no way to get home. Dont worry about Thalia, shes with Luke, i wouldnt want to disturbe them. Im outside the last house on 3d Ave. _

He sighed, stepping out into the cool morning air, emediantly leting out a pained noise. The sun, oh god the sun. Nico squeezed his eyes shut, taking a few deep breaths, squinting his eyes and stumbling off the porch.

The bird song was killing him, it was as if someone had cranked up the vollume to full blast, and if not for the randome people and cars passign but, he would have covered his ears. But he figured he would look like even more of a lunitic if he did that.

His phone vibrated, letting him know he had recieved a text.

_From Jason: Be there asap, why where you at a party anyway? You usually dont go out..._

Nico sighed in relief, he would be there soon to take him home, then Nico could curl up in his warm welocming bed and sleep for eternty. He smiled to himself before typing a relpy. _Ok cool, and dont worry bout it. its no big deal_

Jason was nice for the most part, but he had the big brother aditude, and that got annoying sometimes. He worried way to much.

Nico debated on poping in his head phones and listening to some _Bring Me The Horizon, _but decided against it. It probably wouldnt be to good on his hangover. So instead, he plopped himself down on the last step and leaned his head against the rail, closing his eyes and just waiting.

He would have done anything for a cigerret at that moment, but quickly dissmissed the idea, no he was not starting that shit again. The road always leads to distruction, he was pretty much fucked, but he knew all to well he could get allot worse.

Nico's phone vibrated again, _Just down the block, you ready?_

_Yep._

Afew seconds later, Jasons blue suberue pulled up infront of the house, and Nico hopped into the passengers seat.

"You look like shit." Jason commented, slightly laughing at Nico's pained state.

Nico just rolled his eyes, before closing them and leaning back in his seat, despratly tring to fall asleep again.

The ride home was, for the most part siglent, untill Jason asked, "Do you know where Thalia is? You said not to worry an she was with Luke, but they werent at his apartment, and you know i worry about her Nico, i dont like Luke."

He nodded, gesturing back the way they came. He may have goten better with them, but speaking still wasnt something he felt comfortable with.

"They where at the party?!"

Nico nodded once again, not opening his eyes, simply because i felt as if his eyelids gained five pounds each and there was no way in hell he could pry them open.

"Damn it!" There was a sound, like Jason hitting the steering weel- it wasnt the horn, just like he had hit the side- that made Nico flinch, which of coarse sent him into another panick attack, thinking about all the times he usto be hit. Oh god why now?!

He stated shaking, his breath coming out in short fast gasps, his mind was going into over drive and he was positive he could hear his past foster mom Terisa laughing.

Nico was pretty sure Jason had pulled over, but he wasnt sure, he had currled into a ball and the present seemed so far away. Like it was at the end of a tunnel he was passing through Although he was running in the opposite directing.

Terisa's laughing became louder, he could practically feel her nails digging into his arms, her hand colliding with his cheek, and the sting of where her rings came in contact with his face.

Nico squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears, but now she was louder, and he could practically see her face.

He started rocking back and forth, he felt like the world was spinning, well, it was, but tha was not what he ment. His heart rate sped up and he was dimly awair he could quite possibly have a heart attack if he didnt snap out of this.

Nico could faintly hear Jason yelling, crying out for, help? Maybe, he sounded so far away.

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, desperatly trying to snap out fo this, but she seemed so real. It was as if she was truley there, beating him like she usto. and thats when a terrifying thought creeped into his head.

_What if this is real, what if Thalia, Jason, Percy, Luke, Annabeth, everyone i know now, what if __**they **__are the ones that arent real? hat if Terisa is really here, beating me still, and l of this was some kind of dream? What if im waking up?_

And thats when he went ove rthe edge, tears started streaming down his face, someone was calling out, and Nico was fairly sure it was himself. Terisa's hits became harder, faster, she sarted kicking his ribs as he fell to the ground.

He ached all over, at this point, he wanted nothing more than to die. All he wante was to slip away form reality and be gone forever. Nico was never one for religion, but what ever came after this, he was sure could never be as bad as he has it now.

And thats when he heard her, it was so faint, so distant that he almsot missed it. But it was there.

"Nico! Nico please listen to me! Nico get up please! Please Nico! Can you hear me? Nico you need to calm down, breath in out. What ever your feeling, seeing right now, its not real. Listen to me, breath. Nico its ok, breath. Come on, In, out."

her words where there, trying desperatly to grasp him , pull him from what ever spell he was cast into, what ever trance he was in.

Nico focused on her words, he comforting words, her voice, the voice that always seemed so calming to him. The only one who could help him when something like this happed, the girl that could calm him down by just looking at him, the one he had grown to trust.

Thalia Grace.

Nico fought back, trying desperatly to escape the prion of his dark thoughts, focusing everything on Thalia, her wors her voice her memory. Everything, and just thinking about the girl seemed to calm his nerves.

"Nico, Nico can you hear me? You need to calm, down. Listen to me, focus on me, what ever is going on in your head right now is fake, not real, it cant hurt you. Focus on me, listen to me, everything is going to be alright. You need to breath, in, out, in, out. Come on Nico, can you hear me Nico? Its ok, breath, calm down, its ok Nico." Her calm and comforting words where getting louder, the spinning was slowing, the pouning dying, and the memory of Terisa fading.

His eyes flew open, and he sat for a second, becoming awair of his surroundings. He was currled into a ball on the sidewalk, Thalia sitting as close to him as she could manage, her arms draped around him comfortingly. Jason stood beside the car, looking extreamly pale and worried, and Luke as behind Thalia, standing with his arms folded, looking annoyed and unimpressed.

Thalia's eyes flushed with relief as she saw Nico staring back at her, and she tighetened her grip on him, pulling him into her lap, and he couldnt her but think about how bacwards this felt. But decided to egnore that thought, nestling his head into her chest and the fear burned dully far back in his mind, the overwhelming sensation of how right this was, she was, outwaying every other emotion by far.

"Oh thatnk god your ok" she said quitely, tears briming in her electric blue orbs. " was so scared Nico, dont ever do that to me again.

and for the first time in a very long while, Nico felt safe, content, completely relaxed, and it seemed the words just slipped from his mouth despite himslef, "Im sorry."

**and thats where im leaving you. *evil laugh* **

**HE FINALLY TALKED! **

**what do you think of the mild Thalico in this chapter, i know its not anything great yet, but i mean, this is the first time hes even spoken to her besides "dont toutch me" once. He cant exactly have a raging crush on her yet now can he? **

**anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all next Tuesday!**

**BYE**


	12. im so fucking sorry PLEASE READ!

**Oh dear god I'm so fucking sorry.**...

**Listen guys, I really really really really need you to read this. So, I can no longer continue this story, or at least, not on here. **

**So my mom is not aware of my fanfiction account, and certainly would not approve. This didn't worry me before, I deleted my browsing history, I logged out each time, I was very careful. But mom is gong back to collage for computer stuff and there is no way they aren't going to teach her how to look at deleted files. That is why I have decided to just stop using my laptop for updating. I can let the history pile up with al the shit my brother looks up and hope that mom doesn't take the time to scroll to the bottom. The only problem is, you have to have a laptop for this site. **

**I can no continue writing on here but you an continue to get the story on my Wattpad account, It only has like four more chapters up, and is still going on. If you would like to continue reading this fanfiction I'm sorry but that is the only option seeing as Wattpad doesn't require a laptop and I can use my smartphone. **

**If you are willing to switch to the different site to finish this here is the link to my profile.**

** user/bobsayshello123**

**Just copy and paste it into your search bar, or look up Bobsayshello123 on Wattpad. The profile picture is me and the bio starts out "Hi my name is Alyssa, I am apart of many fandoms and am a total book nerd..." ect. **

**Thank you for understanding and I hope to see you all over on Wattpad. **


End file.
